


WinterIron 65 - Kiss

by MassiveSpaceWren, tisfan



Series: Stocking Stuffers [5]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Creepy Tiberius Stone, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, climbing in through the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: When Bucky catches Tony kissing someone else under the mistletoe, he trashes the relationship.Literally.





	WinterIron 65 - Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



> with art! yay!
> 
> (Written by tisfan, art by MassiveSpaceWren)

Three days later, Tony was still fervently denying that ‘the kiss’ had ever taken place, but when he was abruptly faced with a trash bag full of the gifts he’d given Bucky, he knew that it was all bullshit and he was going to have to deal with it. Just... not right now.

Right now, he had a fifteen page term paper due at nine in the morning, and an exam in his _Tolerancing and Geometric Dimensioning_ class at three, and he’d neither studied, nor done anything more for the paper besides check out some books from the library.

“Dude,” Rhodey said, looking at the bag of trash in front of their dorm door, “why bother to haul all this shit across campus if he was just goan throw it out?”

“He wants me to know that he threw it out,” Tony said. He gathered up the bag and hauled it into his room, awkward and one handed, since he had a triple venti coffee in the other hand. He put the coffee down on his desk and peered into the bag. Everything was broken, smashed, or bent. Bucky had not only wanted to give Tony’s presents back, but he wanted to make sure Tony couldn’t repair or repurpose them. He sighed. It was all trash.

Even the movie tickets and souvenirs from their few dates were in there. Shredded, ripped. Hell, the concert ticket stub looked like someone had _chewed_ on it.

“He’s really pissed with you,” Rhodey said.

“No, you think?”

“What’d you do?”

Why did everyone think everything was his fault? Tony threw his hands up, frustrated. “Ty caught me under the mistletoe at Jan’s holiday party and pushed me up against the wall to shove his tongue down my throat.”

“That guy don’t know how to take no for an answer,” Rhodey said. He cracked open his cosmology book and settled in to work.

There wasn’t any sense responding, Rhodey would just glower and glare if Tony bothered him while he was studying. But all Tony could see, when he sat down, book open in front of him to try to write his paper, was the horrified look on Bucky’s face when Ty finally let Tony go.

And then, of course, it had been all over campus, because Eddie Brock had snapped a picture and it had ended up in the Academy newsletter. Supposedly a cute, puff piece on how Tony and his old boyfriend, Ty Stone, were back together.

Which they totally _weren’t_.

Tony let his head drop onto his desk. Bucky wasn’t taking his calls. Didn’t open the door of his room when Tony knocked.

And during lunch, Bucky was surrounded by his friends, who point-blank refused to let Tony within shouting distance to try to explain.

In two days, the winter break would start, and if Tony didn’t get to talk to Bucky before then, he’d have all of break to stew over it, and Tony would be lucky if he ever so much as saw Bucky Barnes again.

“Just go talk to him, Tones,” Rhodey finally said, exasperated. “And stop sighing every five seconds like the world is coming to an end. Honestly, you sound like you’re dying.”

“I _am_ dying,” Tony complained. “And it’s not like I haven’t tried talking, he’s just… not letting me. He won’t open his door.”

“Go in through the window,” Rhodey suggested.

“Sourpatch, he lives on the seventh floor.” He wondered if he could, actually, just die.

“You’re goan make me give you your Christmas present early, aren’t you?”

Tony raised his head off the desk. “Huh?”

Rhodey shoved a long, thin package at Tony from under his desk. “Window, Tones.”

Tony opened the box. “You fixed it? Oh, my God, Rhodey, you figured it out?”

“Yep,” Rhodey said. “Not just your present, but my final for Practical Design.”

A hoverboard. Tony dropped it to the floor, where it powered up with a _whump,_ rolled over, and oriented itself. “Holy shit.”

“You’re welcome,” Rhodey said, even though Tony hadn’t actually said thank you. “Go get your boy.”

“You’re the best! And if you weren’t a hundred percent straight--”

“I still wouldn’t date your crazy ass, Tones,” Rhodey said. “And you don’t want to date me, anyway. You want Barnes. Go get him.”

***

Bucky was sulking, because of course he was. Brock Rumlow had been right. Bucky was reaching too high, and Tony wasn’t going to want a scholarship kid. He was right back in Ty Stone’s arms the instant that Bucky wasn’t looking.

It would have just been easier if Tony had never said yes in the first place; why did he have to do that, why did he have to make Bucky think he had half a chance, when Tony never had any intentions of following through? It wasn’t fair.

It would have been easier if Bucky had been able to stay angry. He’d burned all his rage in a destructive whirlwind, but when all the mementos and gifts were destroyed… well, there wasn’t anything left but grief.

Steve had taken the bag of junked presents and dumped them in front of Tony’s door. Bucky couldn’t even manage that much. He’d been having Steve stand guard because he was terrified that if he spoke to Tony, he’d end up begging Tony to take him back.

Bucky was pathetic.

Pathetic. He should be angry, he should be getting on with his life. He should…

Not be moping in his dorm room, having sent all his friends away, and looking at pictures of Tony on his cell phone.

_Tap tap tap._

Bucky whirled around, expecting… well, he didn’t know, but not Tony Stark, peeking hopefully in Bucky’s window.

“What--” Bucky strode over, yanked the window up. “What the hell, Stark?”

“Christmas present,” he said. “Rhodey gave it to me. Cool, huh?” Tony tucked his knees up, like he was doing an ollie higher, showing off a red and gold hoverboard.

“Yeah, great,” Bucky said, pushing the window back down. He didn’t want to talk to Tony about his damn Christmas presents.

_Tap tap tap._ “Come on, honey,” Tony said, voice muffled by the glass. “Just talk to me, two minutes, come on. Please?”

“No!” Bucky yanked the blind into place. Fell to his knees and leaned against the wall, under the window. God damn it.

“Look, I didn’t… Bucky! I didn’t kiss Ty!”

“The hell you didn’t,” Bucky snapped, yanking the window back up. “I saw you! Everyone saw you!”

“I didn’t,” Tony said. He wasn’t yelling anymore, he was sitting on Bucky’s windowsill, looking just as sad as Bucky felt. “He kissed me. I didn’t want him to. He’s… he’s bigger than I am, and I… I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry. I know… I know what it looked like, and I know you don’t have any reason to believe me, but… honey, I’m not with Ty. I meant everything I said to you, an--”

Tony didn’t have to say anything else, and in fact, he couldn’t. Bucky grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in, covering Tony’s mouth with his in a passionate, grateful kiss. For just an instant, Tony flailed against him and Bucky had a moment to be worried that Tony didn’t want Bucky’s kiss, either, but then Tony was pushing him over, into the dorm room and kissing him back. “Oh, honey,” Tony managed. “God, I missed you, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I…”

“Shhh, it’s all right,” Bucky said, as if he wasn’t shaking like a leaf, so damn grateful that Tony was back in his arms. “You got nothin’ to be sorry for. I’m sorry. Sorry I didn’t trust you, sorry I didn’t listen… sorry it’s been three whole days and ain’t nobody punched Ty in the mouth.”

“Don’t punch Ty,” Tony said. “There are so many other things, _better_ things, that you can do with your hands.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, eyebrow going up. “You wanna show me some of ‘em?”

“Honey, after exams are over,” Tony said, “I’ll show you all of them.”


End file.
